Little Anime Friends!
by Postman of Stories
Summary: Crossover of: Hetalia, Black Butler, Hellsing, Nightmare Inspector, and Gentleman's Alliance. Grell is a loving little kid and has many friends, but one day his friend Integra said there was a boy sitting alone. Who is this boy? And why are people afraid of him? Find out in Little Anime Friends! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Note From The Author

Discaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Anime, or Manga.

Crossover of:

Hetalia: Axis Powers (Human names used)

Hellsing

Kuroshitsuji

Hellsing Crossfire (Iscariots, Section 13)

The Gentlemen's Alliance (Shinshi Doumei Cross)

Nightmare Inspector (Yumekui Kenbun)

Tip: All of these characters are chibis or you can call them little kids, In the beginning!

This doesn't follow the actual stories either! I just thought of them all being little kids and being friends!

Warning: Violence, Romance, Elaine (Crazy little scary girl!), and rude humor!

Thank you to my best friend who gave me the ideas, and thank you to my sister, because she helped with the story too!

Enjoy! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1- A New Friendship Begins!

There once was a boy named, Grell. He loved the color Red! Red was his favorite color! He had a friend who's name was, Catrina. She too loved the color red, yet despised it sometimes. Grell was special. He was different from many of his friends except, Ronald, Eric, Allan, Undertaker, and William.

Now Grell loved his friends very dearly, so he never wanted to see his friends hurt or sad. He wanted everything to be happy! Which fails a lot, because William isn't happy most the time.

One day, one of Grell's other friends, Integra, came over and told him about a little boy that looked very sad.

"He's just sitting there on the swings. Lonely!" Integra said

"I shall make sure he is not lonely!" and off Grell went.

He ran over to the swings and saw a boy, his age. He had beige colored short hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks. He wore a long coat and knee high brown boots. The color of his coat and long scarf matched his hair.

Grell's heart began pounding a little faster. He is so adorable! He thought about the boy.

Grell walked over and sat next to the boy on another swing.

"Hello~" Grell said

"Privet." The boy said

"What's your name? My name is Grell!"

"Oh, uh, I-Ivan. I'm Ivan."

"That's a cute name!"

Ivan blushed. No one had ever said anything like that to him before.

"S-Spasibo, Grell." He said with a smile

Grell's heart beated faster. His voice was soft and quiet, but Grell was able to hear him perfectly.

"So, why are you sitting over here alone, Ivan?" Grell asked him

"No one wanted to play with me." Ivan answered

"Well, I want to play with you!"

"You….you do?"

"Yes~!"

They got off the swings and ran together to the playground, both of them thinking:

_ This is the best day ever._


	3. Chapter 2- Having Friends Is Nice!

Up the steps, down the slides, climb the ropes, slide down the pole. Grell and Ivan ran all around the playground, having fun. Laughter and smiles were heard and seen as these two new friends played. Though both had their own secrets, they didn't remember, because of all the fun they were having.

They finally took a break and laid down on the soft green grass. Grell's glasses made his eyes shine. Ivan watched the younger one smile up at the sky. He too smiled….then he blushed. He felt his hand suddenly becoming warm. He looked down and saw Grell, holding his hand. He looked back up at his new friends face, and to see him smiling at him. Ivan smiled back from behind his scarf.

"I'm glad we are friends. Aren't you?" Grell asked

"Da. Having friends is nice."

"Yes, it is very nice." Grell said with a kind smile

Now Ivan's heart began beating faster. _His smile is so nice._

Grell rolled over and gave Ivan a kiss on the cheek. Ivan blushed and looked at his friend.

"I'm glad we are friends. Aren't you?" Grell asked

"Da. Having friends is nice."

"Yes, it is very nice." Grell said with a kind and warm smile

Even though they had only been friends for a day, they felt like they had been friends for years, but like all good things, the day was ending.


	4. Chapter 3- Years Go By!

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one should be longer!**

* * *

It had been a fun day, but it had to stop. When it was getting chilly out and a little dark, it was time to go home. All the little friends said goodbye, but of all of them, the saddest goodbye was between Ivan and Grell. They had become very good friends, all in one day.

"Goodbye, Ivan." Grell said sadly

"G-Goodbye, Grell." Ivan said sadly as well

"I loved playing with you."

"I loved playing too."

"Well….Bye, Ivan."

The new friends stood there standing across from each other, but Grell turned to leave after a few sad seconds. Ivan turned him around by his shoulders and kissed him softly on the lips, smiled sweetly, then ran away blushing.

Grell stood there. Silent. Blush started coming onto his face at the sudden kiss. He smiled and waved to Ivan, after Ivan waved back, Grell went on his way to his home, thinking about the shy little Russian boy.

-Many Years Later-

Yay they are grown-ups now!

"Madame Red, I am bored." the butler whined

"Yes, I know. I am too. We are snowed in and we can't get out." Madame Red told her butler

"What do we do?!"

"Grell! Stop panicking!" Madame Red yelled

"I'm sorry." Grell sat down on the couch and sang a little to himself

Grell was bored, so was his Mistress. They had been stuck in the mansion for over 3 days, today was the 4th.

A knock on the door brought Grell and Madame Red out of their boredness, now they felt more curious than bored.

"I'll get it." Grell said fixing his hair and glasses

He got up and walked over to the door, then opened the it to find that all the snow had been cleared from the entrance. Grell stood there surprised, but then he was even more surprised when a handsome man, his age, but definitely not his height, said hello while holding a shovel.

"Privet, sir." the man said with a smile

The man was very tall, he wore a long tan coat with a medal attached to the left side of the coat on his chest. He had short beige colored hair and violet eyes. The man looked very familiar.

"Oh, hello sir." Grell said said with a slight smirk "What brings you here on this cold winter day?"

"I was looking for an old friend of mine. I heard that he lives near here."

"What is your friend's name?"

"His name was Grell."

Grell stood there a little confused "What might your name be?"

"My name is Ivan, Ivan Braginsky."

Grell looked at Ivan for a minute then smiled "Ivan….Are you that same little boy who was sitting alone on the swings?"

"Yes, that is when I met my friend." He said "How did you know?"

Grell fixed his butler uniform and stood up straight "I know, because I am Grell. I remember when we became friends." he told him with a smile

Ivan gave him a bright smile before picking him up and hugging the smaller one "My friend! I have found you!"

"It's good to see you too." Grell said with a laugh

Madame Red smiled as she saw Grell laughing "Why don't you ask your friend to come in?"

Grell blushed "Oh yeah. Would you like to come in, Ivan?"

"Da! It is a little chilly out."

Ivan walked inside while still holding Grell, they both looked very happy. Madame Red laughed a little, because she had never seen Grell look so happy before he met Ivan.


End file.
